


Distractions

by Come_back_to_earth1191720



Category: New Girl
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come_back_to_earth1191720/pseuds/Come_back_to_earth1191720
Summary: Nick has a deadline for his book which leads to him focusing all of his attention on writing. Jess starts craving his attention and decides that a little distraction wouldn't hurt him.
Relationships: Jessica Day/Nick Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Nick and Jess have been married for a little over a year and they couldn't be happier. Jess went back to teaching and Nick is working on his next Pepperwood novel. They enjoying having the loft all to themselves most of the time. They can finally fool around as much as they like in whatever room they choose and Jess doesn't have to try (and fail) to keep quiet.   
However, there are sometimes when jess wishes she had the others to keep her company / distracted. The past two weeks Nick was on a deadline that was approaching quickly. He needed to have 10 chapters of his new Pepperwood book ready to be presented to his publisher by the end of the week. So he had been spending all of his time in his office (previously Schmidt's room) writing.   
Jess was starting to get really bored after trying to entertain herself for days. She had baked every dessert known to man and she had used the last bit of knitting supplies she owned making scarves for everyone she knew. She huffed, putting down her school work binder. She had created lesson plans for the whole year at this point and she swore her hand was about to fall off.   
She tried call their friends to hang out, but one by one she was told they were all busy. She was really trying not to bother him, but maybe he was hungry? He couldn't write on an empty stomach she convinces herself.   
"Come in Jess" Nick says without looking away from his computer screen. She peeks her head in and smiles sympathetically as she takes in her husband's features. It was clear he hadn't showered or rested in days. He couldn't keep going like this, it wasn't healthy. "Honey, I know you have a deadline but why don't you just take a quick shower and maybe a little nap?" He sighs while rubbing his hands up and down his tired face. "I've got so much left to do Jess.. I can sleep when I'm done."   
She walks behind him and starts massaging his shoulders. He sighs peacefully and relaxes into her touch. "Please baby.. for me?" She asks sweetly poking out her bottom lip. He shakes his head and chuckles she knows he can't say no to her. "Fine, but then I can't have any distractions okay?" "Yes sir" she salutes making him laugh.   
She kisses his cheek handing him his sandwich she made him and watches him head toward the shower. As soon as he's out of sight Jess finds herself bored once again and when she glances down at the still opened laptop her curiosity grows. She'll just read a little she thinks to herself.   
Nick hadn't let her read any of it yet. He told her she could read it once he had the ten chapters completed. Jess plops down in his seat chewing on her lip as she scrolls up looking for the beginning of the latest chapter he had been working on. Noting that he only needed 4 more chapters and then she could have him back all to her self.

** Julius couldn't believe she was all his. Jessica Knight would never cease to amaze him. Even after marrying her and working along side her everyday as partners he could never get enough of her. He had to constantly hold himself back at work, reminding himself that they would never solve any cases if he kept acting on his urges to take her in every corner of their office. "Julius" she says snapping him out of his thoughts. "I know you've been stressing over this case... just let me help you relax baby." She says seductively, her long brown curls bouncing as she walks over to him straddling his lap. I'll stop acting on the urges tomorrow he thinks to himself as he stands her up and bends her over his desk...**

Jess looks up from the screen wetting her dry lips. Nick's writing always makes her feel so many things. Mostly pride, excitement, curiosity, and during the Pepperwood/Knight love scenes... Twirly. She begins to picture Nick writing this while thinking of her and she can feel herself getting wet.   
Her hand trails down her stomach absentmindedly dipping under her waistband of her shorts. Slowly inching towards her wet center.. "JESS!" Nick yells excitedly rushing into the room. " I had the best idea in the showe.." He stops mid sentence, eyes wide when he sees her.   
She gasps and quickly pulls her hand out whimpering feeling completely embarrassed. "Nick oh my god.. I.. I was curious so I read a chapter and it was just so good.. and I couldn't help myse.." "Don't stop because of me" he cuts her off. "Nick stop I'm so embarrassed" she groans covering her red face with her hands. " don't be honey .. it's honestly a compliment that my writing does that to you and you looked so fucking beautiful all blissed out... let me watch you."   
She bites her lip. He's looking at her with that level of intensity that she's only ever seen in his eyes. Even though they're married there is just something so intimate about this so when she reaches her hand back in her waistband her hand is shaking.   
He steps closer to get a better view. When her breathing begins to quicken he starts to encourage her. "God you have no idea how breathtaking you are." "Nick, I'm so close" she moans eyes screwed shut. Her left hand travels up her torso stopping to squeeze her own breast.   
He bends down to his knees rubbing her thigh soothingly while whispering "Cum for me, honey" That's all she needs to let go finishing with a final scream of his name. When she looks at him he's looking at her like she's a goddess and even though she wants to feel embarrassed, he doesn't allow her to. Instead he makes her feel empowered and beautiful. She offers to help him with his obvious bulge in his jeans, but he stops her. " I'm okay beautiful." Remembering what he had been saying when he ran into the room, she jumps up allowing him to sit in his chair before he forgets his epiphany from the shower. He kisses her quickly then starts typing away frantically.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't come to bed last night. As much as she loves this man and is so proud of how hard he's working... she needs him. You would think yesterday's events would've helped her needs, but it just made her twirlyness worse. He hadn't even really touched her yesterday and they hadn't had sex in two weeks which is the longest they've ever gone while together.   
Shes going insane. She walks into his office not saying a word as she steps behind him and rubs his shoulders. He relaxes into her touch until her hands start traveling down his chest he stops her. "Jess, sweetheart I'm so close to finishing I promise. Just a little longer.” She grunts annoyed and storms out of the room already formulating a plan.  
When she comes back into his office she's wearing nothing but his Bulls jersey. He sees her and groans "Jessicaaaa" as a warning. "Yes Nicholas?" She asks innocently. "I've told you honey I'm so close to being done." "I don't know what you're talking about, Miller. I just wanted to know if you were hungry?" He shakes his head no before turning his attention back to his work.   
He feels his chair turn a little allowing her to slip into his lap. He raises his eyebrow at her warningly. She sticks her bottom lip out " I just miss you.. I'll behave I promise." He sighs, but let's her stay on his lap as he continues typing.  
She's good for a total of five seconds before she begins wiggling around on his crotch. His hands shoot to her hips gripping tightly making her whimper. God she misses his hands so much. She can feel him growing hard beneath her. Despite one of his hands still trying to hold her still, she grinds down again making them both moan. "Jesicca" he warns in her ear voice low and gravelly. "If I have to stop what I'm doing you won't be able to walk for a week.. do you understand?" "Mhmm.. I understand perfectly Nicholas." She whispers before grinding down harder than before.   
He grabs her waist standing them both up and bending her over his desk in one fluid motion. He goes to pull her panties down before realizing she isn't wearing any making him growl. "You are so stubborn" he says while unzipping his jeans. " Just fuck me already Miller."   
He starts teasing her with his cock rubbing it up and down her folds, circling her center but not daring to enter and give her what she wants. "Ask me nicely." He whispers in her ear. She laughs sarcastically, his cockiness annoying her. "I've been asking nicely for two weeks dummy." Expecting him to come back with a playful remark, her eyes grow wide when she hears his zipper being pulled back up along with a smug "okay then".   
He can't be serious! God he can be an ass sometimes, but she needs him. ."WAIT NO!" she shouts before gritting her teeth and whispering " please Nick.." "louder" is all he says and she hates this man.. hates that he has this control over her. "God- Please?! I need you Nick.. God I need you so bad it hurts.. please.. I'm begging you". He chuckles to himself and she huffs annoyed at his smugness. She's about to take it all back not being able to stand being so obedient for him.   
Then he's shoving inside of her roughly making her forget everything, but his name which she repeats over and over. " Is this what you needed princess?" "Needed me to fill you up, fuck you hard?" She whimpers in response unable to speak a coherent answer. "I needed this too beautiful, all of that writing about fucking you and not actually doing it was driving me insane. Imagining it is just not the same. You're so much tighter.." he wraps his arm around her torso bringing her back against his chest to fuck her deeper. She lets out a cry. " So much wetter.. so much more beautiful than I could ever put into words."   
She cums when he bites that spot under her ear and he follows close behind her. Once they've gained their composure he kisses her sweetly before letting her know he'll be done in time for dinner and asking her out on a date night. She decides that she can deal with having to wait for him if it means he'll reward her like that from now on.


End file.
